


universe

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: his eyes - leo`s eyes - they have little specks that look like stars in the milky way
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 4





	universe

his eyes - leo`s eyes - they have little specks that look like stars in the milky way. elliot has got a strange feeling looking at them again and again and again, he feels like a kiss between them could just go on forever or like lady luck is smiling on him with a gentle grin and he has something warm inside of him.  
the of them two met in a small town shortly after elliot moved there, and they began writing songs together and working at the same cafe. this is when they both wrote songs that were really about something - love and friednship, a little bit about broken hearts. leo`s songs are always so.... moving even when elliot isn`t able to understand their full meaning. he loves listen to them as much as he loves to look leo into the eyes and count the stars in them. leo lets him do it sometimes despite him not liking to open his face to people and sometimes elliot... elliot thinks if it`s the first sign of love but doesn`s say anything.  
leo has a very beautiful appearence too - long dark hair, smooth skin and pianist`s thin hands, but appearances could decieve you.  
only eyes are the window to the soul and leo`s soul is a whole colorful universe.


End file.
